


Walking Through Thoughts

by MayorOfCanTown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College!AU, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Mind Reading, Telepathy, but no it's gay, but not while johns around hehe, dave is lewd, fluff without smut, gayyyyyyyyyyyyy, high school!au, it can be either use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and while you may be a master of what you do, you're not entirely sure how you do it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>warning it's short</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Through Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I feel bad about hiatus-ing my only active work so I threw this shit together to appease you
> 
> I'm also working on a bit of a more serious thing with social anxiety and self loathing and all that lovely stuff
> 
> In the meantime enjoy this fluff

Your name is John Egbert, and while you may be a master of what you do, you're not entirely sure how you do it.

You've known for a while now that you're pretty different - in a way that gets people locked up usually - so you think it best to shut up and not tell anyone. Not even your dad knows. It's honestly kind of a burden at times but you'll be damned if it hasn't been... Useful. In its own way.

You wander into another dreary class, not even sure what subject, and slump into your usual seat near the back and go for _a wander_.

You try to find words to explain what exactly _a wander_ is, and settle on this:

You walk around people's daydreams. Their imaginations. Their thoughts. No, not everything, but anything the subject is fixated on or thinking particularly hard just pops up as a bubble. All the time, anything close by pops up, but if you focus you can go further. Anyone in a room. So when you're bored, that's what you do!

The stuff you find today is interesting, but still quite usual. A girl by the window is thinking about her dog, boys thinking about girls, the teacher's mind is anywhere but on the subject, and you almost decide to actually start paying attention until a bubble catches your attention out of the corner of your eye. You look closer, go in, and realise what caught you so much.

It's you!

It's a bit dramatised and a bit too flustered, but your blue eyes are most certainly staring at the subject. You are talking to whoever it is, something really lewd and most certainly nothing you have said before. Suddenly you start taking off your clothes - nope nope you can't do this - and you (real you) jump out. Mulling it over for a second, you pop the bubble and make your own, going inside.

"Woah. The fuck just happened."

So this is the culprit: Dave Strider? The class cool kid? Shades? Apathy and indifference? Precisely zero fucks given? And, let's face it, a pretty attractive guy. And he was having lewd thoughts about you? Your face must have been a picture, half in shock, half the deep red of embarrassment.  
"Uh... Hi."  
"Why did you put your clothes on again? I was enjoying the show. Didn't tell you to do that."  
"Yeah, uh, that was me. I mean, that wasn't me. It kind of was me? That was your imagination, and now this is me, me."  
He chuckles to himself. "This is still my imagination though, right?"  
"Kind of. Not really." You shrug. "I don't really know all the details myself."  
"This does feel like a conversation and not a wild fantasy, which fucking sucks. You're still just my imagination, keeping me on my toes, dude."  
"Let me prove it. Turn around, and I'll cough at you. Proves this is the real me."  
"Yeah. Right. I'll humour you... I mean, I'll humour me."  
"If I do cough, will you go out with me sometime?"  
He laughs again, harder and a bit throatier. "Yeah, now I know that's bullshit. Egderp would never be interested in me."  
"Just do it." You pop the bubble and scream at yourself for a second. Dave Strider. Dave Fucking Strider. He thinks you could never be interested in him. Not only that but he was just fucking undressing you with his mind!

You shake your head in your palms, and look up. He's turned around and is staring at you.

You move your hands away from your face. He raises his eyebrows.

You cup them in front of your mouth. He goes red.

You cough. He faints. 

"Mr Strider! What are you doing?"  
You see an opportunity and take it. "I think he fainted! Would you like me to take him to the nurse?"  
The teacher nods, and continues teaching, but the class is all focused on you as you get up and walk over to him. Gently shaking him, you coax him awake.  
"Hey. You okay?"  
"You..."  
"Yup. Come on. Let's go." Offering your hands you help him up, him leaning heavily on you. As soon as the two of you were out of the classroom door, the gravity of the situation hit him hard and he went a flushed a deep red, his words came sluggish and confused.  
"So you can..?"  
"Yeah."  
"But how does that...?"  
"I don't know."  
"So you saw me..."  
"Yup."  
"And you and you were oh god oh fuck-"  
"Hey!" You cut him off. "Wouldn't a date with me be better anyway?"  
"You were serious?"  
"Course. Now come on, let's get you outta here."

Your name is John Egbert, and while you may not be a master of what you did, and you're not entirely sure how you did it, you have a date with Dave Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~they go out for lunch and John catches Dave in a daydream again~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah  
> Thing
> 
> Enjoy? Kudos is nice but comments are nicer because I feel like it's actual people reading and not bots :P
> 
> Thank you so much <3


End file.
